1. Field
This application relates to an optical probe having a controllable optical path length and an optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus including the optical probe.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, methods and apparatuses that are able to observe internal structures of subjects such as human tissues or various materials have been widely used. Examples of the apparatuses include an internal transmission image generating apparatus and a tomographic image generating apparatus such as an X-ray system, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance image (MRI) apparatus, and an ultrasound system. These apparatuses may determine causes, locations, and progress of various diseases without having to directly incise internal structures of human or animal bodies, and accordingly hold a key position in the medical field. In these diagnosis apparatuses, safety in relation to human or animal bodies, acquisition of high resolution images, reasonable cost, and convenience of movement and use are important factors.
In particular, an optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus is an apparatus capable of capturing an internal structure of a subject based on interference between light irradiated on the subject and then reflected therefrom, and a reference light. The OCT apparatus has been widely used because it is capable of obtaining high resolution images and is harmless to human bodies.